The present invention relates generally to locking devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to locking devices that are particularly suited for use with roll-up doors.
Many different types of trucks have roll-up style doors. These doors are popular because they may be readily moved between the open and closed positions. Roll-up doors are also popular because they do not interfere with loading and unloading items from the truck when in the open position.
Roll-up doors typically include a plurality of door sections that are pivotally attached to each other. The door sections are slidably mounted in tracks that are positioned on either side of the door.
Roll-up doors generally include a latching mechanism proximate a lower edge thereof to retain the roll-up door in a closed position. In some instances the latching mechanism may also be used to lock the roll-up door in the closed position.
Most latching mechanisms are attached to an outer surface of the rollup door. This configuration provides persons who desire to gain unauthorized access to items in the truck with the ability to break the latching mechanism off the roll-up door and then open the door.
It has also been attempted to mount roll-up door latching mechanisms on an inner surface of the roll-up door. While such a system provides an enhanced level of security, if the inner mounted latch fails, there is no way to open the roll-up door without damaging or removing the roll-up door. As such, this latch style has not gained wide spread approval.
The present invention is directed to a locking system for a roll-up door. The locking system includes a rear plate, a front plate, a lock mechanism, a hinge mechanism and a lock pin. The front plate is removably attached to the rear plate. The lock mechanism is attached to the rear plate. The hinge mechanism is attached to the rear plate. The hinge mechanism has a first portion, a second portion and a pin that pivotally attaches the first portion to the second portion. The lock pin at least partially extends through the pin. The lock pin is operably connected to the lock mechanism.